The Return of the Princess
by royalphoenix
Summary: [Sequel to Princess of Darkness]. Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. She was walking in darkness. The darkness surrounded her but far off in the distance she could see a dot of light. She ran towards the light but it never seemed to grow bigger. She was forever walking in the dark. Laughter rang through her ears as if taunting her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice echoing in the dark. The only answer she could get was the silence of the dark. She walked on, ignoring any noise.

If felt like she was trapped in the unknown forever. She finally was able to reach the light. She stepped through it and found herself in a world where vampires and humans were living together, peacefully, happily.

"Hello my dear," a deep, caring voice said. She turned her head to find a male vampire with chocolate brown hair and mint green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling at peace with the image in front of her.

"I was the previous legendary vampire," he answered. Elektra was taken back. She had read about him but she didn't recognise him. She stared at him and then it clicked. His name was Dale Smith. He died at the age of 19 in a war that vampires thought would be the last war. He was the one that controlled Dralion before her.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"A place that we legendary vampires have always dreamed of. A place where vampires and human live together and love each other," Dale said as he grabbed her hand and led her down the streets.

"Hello Elektra," came a voice that Elektra hated. Elektra got into a fighting stance as Voltaire made himself present to them.

"There is no need to fight, my dear. Everyone here is friends," Dale said, reassuring Elektra.

Elektra heard the same laughter that she heard before.

"I see you can hear it," Dale said as he took in Elektra's features. Elektra nodded. 2 people appeared, both dressed in cloaks.

"Who are you?" Elektra asked. The 2 people took the hoods of their cloaks off. Elektra's eyes widened.

"How can you be me, if I'm me?" she asked, confused.

"We are you but we are only half of you," said the one with fangs.

"I am the human half whereas she is the vampire half of you," the human Elektra said.

"You need to make a decision," Dale said, "One that all legendary vampires have to make when their time is not up."

"So you're saying that I'm not supposed to be dead?" Elektra asked.

"You aren't dead, just unconscious from our fight. Your body is still on earth but your soul is here," said Voltaire.

"It is your choice to stay here in this world," said the human Elektra.

"Or to go back to your loved ones," the vampire Elektra said. The human Elektra turned to the vampire half.

"But she has loved ones here."

"Yeah well she has loved ones on earth that need her more," the vampire Elektra argued with the human half.

"Let me guess, they're supposed to help me in my decision? The human half seems to be the evil one and the vampire half seems to be the good one?" Elektra asked Dale and Voltaire while she watched her 2 halves argue. Dale nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royalphoenix:** Hello everyone. Hope everyone loved the first chappie of the sequel to the _'Princess of Darkness'_. R&R. i want atleast 10 reviews before i continue. So R&R. Luv Phoenix.

Thanks to the following for reviewing the last chappie of Princess of Darkness:

BirdsofPrey9832

IcePhoenixLove

Ajrin

thiscowhatesmilk

snowkitty11

Fire Pheonix2

native-kitten

Princess Sylvia

Ti Ice

dark Alley

nayrudreamcatcher

AnimeTomBoy1994

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

snowkitty11

Black Cat Red Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

Previously on TROTP **

"You aren't dead, just unconscious from our fight. Your body is still on earth but your soul is here," said Voltaire.

"It is your choice to stay here in this world," said the human Elektra.

"Or to go back to your loved ones," the vampire Elektra said. The human Elektra turned to the vampire half.

"But she has loved ones here."

"Yeah well she has loved ones on earth that need her more," the vampire Elektra argued with the human half.

"Let me guess, they're supposed to help me in my decision? The human half of me seems to be the evil one and the vampire half seems to be the good one?" Elektra asked Dale and Voltaire while she watched her 2 halves argue. Dale nodded.

**

* * *

Now **

Voltaire grabbed Elektra's arm and pulled her away from Dale so that he could talk to her.

"You did well in that war between us," Voltaire said, "I was wrong to underestimate you. Congratulations."

"You weren't bad yourself. After all I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," said Elektra.

"I didn't think that my grandson would ever love someone as much as he loves you. Thankyou for showing him what was right. I was too caught up in my own greed," Voltaire smiled. (AN: he actually smiled. The apocalypse is coming), "You and Kai have my blessings."

"Ok thanks," Elektra said, uneasily. She and Voltaire walked back to find that the 2 still were arguing.

"Ok stop. Why don't one of you show or tell why I should go with their opinion, starting with the human half," Elektra sighed as she finally got them to stop arguing.

"If you stay here, you would not feel hurt, pain, rejection. You would love and cherish everyone and everyone would love and cherish you and you can become friends with everyone," the human half said, "I have someone you would probably like to meet." The human half grabbed Elektra's hand and dragged her down a few streets.

'This feels weird. I am holding hands with myself,' Elektra thought as she and the 2 halves stopped at a house. Elektra looked at the human Elektra.

"Go on," said the human half. Elektra turned back to the house and looked at the name that was on the letterbox. Scott Storm it read. Elektra's eyes widened.

"Is it really…?" was the only words that she could say. The human Elektra nodded, encouraging her to go forward.

Elektra slowly made her way to the door. The 2 halves of her along with Dale and Voltaire waited at the gates. Elektra knocked on the wooden door. She heard footsteps approach the door and gulped. The door slowly opened and revealed a man around 41 with black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Dad?" Elektra asked, uncertain that it was him.

"Elektra, my dear child. What are you doing here?" her father asked as he reached out and cupped her cheek. Tears began to spring in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the man in front of her and cried in his chest.

"Does it matter why I am here?" came Elektra's muffled voice, "It's so good to see you dad. I missed you."

"I missed you too," was the only reply from her father.

Elektra followed her father inside the house. Elektra sat down on the couch. Scott handed his daughter a cup of tea.

"How is everyone?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine," Elektra said as she sipped the drink, not able to bring herself to say anything in front of her father.

"I've been watching you," said her father, noticing the tension in the room, "You and Daisuke have made me so proud." Elektra nodded as she took another sip of her drink.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** yay, you got to meet her father. Voltaire is a bit OOC but hey he's a dead guy what can i say. The rest of the characters shall be coming back in soon. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

snowkitty11

Ajrin

native-kitten

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

Skyriia

StrataDranzer

Drakeamberblake

firecat


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

Previously on TROTP **

Elektra followed her father inside the house. Elektra sat down on the couch. Scott handed his daughter a cup of tea.

"How is everyone?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine," Elektra said as she sipped the drink, not able to bring herself to say anything in front of her father.

"I've been watching you," said her father, noticing the tension in the room, "You and Daisuke have made me so proud." Elektra nodded as she took another sip of her drink.

**

* * *

Now **

She placed the empty cup down and sighed.

"I need your help," she said abruptly.

"Help with what?" her father asked.

"Whether to stay here or to go back," said Elektra looked down at the floor.

"I understand," Scott said.

"I've always counted on mum and Daisuke for help. But they're not here. You're the only one that can help me," Elektra said as she looked up and locked eyes with her father.

"Trust and follow your heart. Whatever decision you'll make I'm sure it will be the best for you," said Scott. Elektra nodded and stood up.

"Thankyou dad," Elektra whispered before she hugged her father goodbye and walked out of the door.

Her 2 halves, Dale and Voltaire were standing at the gates waiting for her.

"Did you enjoy that?" the human half asked. Elektra nodded.

"Elektra if you choose to go back you'll be able to see your friends, your loved ones. You'll be able to tell your mother and Daisuke that you met your father. The people on Earth need you. Please go back it isn't you time to be here. Please," the vampire half pleaded. Elektra closed her eyes and sighed.

"You need to make your decision now. Vampires on earth will slowly die out now that vampire slayers are rising up," said Dale, "It's up to you."

"Give me a minute, please," Elektra said.

'If I go back then I'll be with mum and Daisuke. I'll be able to see Hilary, Tala and all my other friends. If I stay here then I'll be able to spend more time with dad, Voltaire and I wouldn't fight and Dale seems really nice. But he said that there are more vampire slayers around,' Elektra thought.

"I've made up my mind," Elektra said as she looked at Dale.

* * *

Back on earth, 2 months had passed. Kai sat beside Elektra's body every day. Daisuke started being nice to Kai. He went back to school while Megan helped with the damage that they caused. Everyone was worried about Elektra. 

"How is she?" Hilary asked Daisuke as he walked into the classroom. Daisuke couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he shook his head instead. Hilary frowned at the news.

Daisuke hardly paid any attention in class anymore and he wouldn't talk to anyone. The condition his sister was in really had really affected him. He knew she was on the verge of death and he knew that it was up to her and only her if she wanted to live or die and he hoped that his sister choose the former.

He went out every night for his sister. He fought some vampires that hadn't of joined Voltaire's army, half heartedly. His mind was always on his sister.

'She's a fighter. She'll pull through,' he reassured himself. Kai even helped Daisuke fight vampires that were after human blood and weak vampire slayers that were trying to wipe out their race.

'Elektra has really changed him. I was wrong about him,' Daisuke thought as he watched Kai fall asleep next to Elektra's body. Daisuke headed off to bed, hoping that the next day would be better.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** of course you all probably know her decision. And Kai was in it. yay. Please go and R&R my other stories as well. R&R. i want at least 10 reviews before continuing. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Nayrudreamcatcher

snowkitty11

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

Ajrin

Black Cat Red Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

Previously on TROTP**

'Elektra has really changed him. I was wrong about him,' Daisuke thought as he watched Kai fall asleep next to Elektra's body. Daisuke headed off to bed, hoping that the next day would be better.

**

* * *

Now**

"What is you decision?' Dale asked. The 2 halves listened intensely, hoping that she chose to go with their options.

"I want to go back to Earth," Elektra said.

"What?" yelled the human half, "You can't."

"Why can't she?" The vampire half asked.

"Because she just can't," the human half continued to yell.

"You have made the right decision," the vampire half smiled, ignoring the human half. Elektra nodded and prepared to be sent back to her body.

* * *

Elektra gasped for air. She slowly opened her eyes was greeted by the silence of her room. She stood up and looked out the window to find that it was night time. She hid in the shadows wondering if her brother would freak if she wasn't there. Just then her bedroom door opened. Daisuke and Kai walked in and stared at the empty bed.

"No," Daisuke whispered, believing his sister was actually dead. Elektra laughed out loud catching the attention of Kai. Kai whispered something to Daisuke. Daisuke walked to the shadows. Elektra sunk to the floor. She was still weak. She looked up at Daisuke.

"Hi," she said, weakly. Daisuke frowned and picked Elektra up. He placed her back on the bed.

"I want to speak to you alone," she whispered. Daisuke nodded and looked at Kai, who got the message and left Elektra's room.

"I…I… I don't know how to say this but I met dad," Elektra said.

"What? But he's dead," Daisuke exclaimed.

Elektra nodded, "yes but I met him.'

"How? Your body was still here," asked Daisuke, now confused

"True my body was here but my soul left. I met up with the previous legendary vampire, dad and Voltaire," said Elektra. Daisuke was too shocked to speak.

"Oh Daisuke. Dad said he was proud of us. I…I…miss him," Elektra said as she burst into tears. Daisuke hugged his sister, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright," he said, comforting her. Elektra wiped her eyes and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

Kai went and told Megan that her daughter had finally come round. Megan burst through the doors without knocking and hugged her daughter. Elektra squirmed out of her mother's death grip.

"Sorry I worried you," Elektra said as she watched Kai leaned on the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"He's been keeping a watch over you," said Daisuke.

"Get lost," she growled. Kai felt pain and rejection in his heart. He straightened up and left.

"That wasn't very nice," Megan scolded. Elektra shrugged. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

TBC...

**

* * *

**

**Royalphoenix:** so she's back. yay. Now I can have some fun. (insert evil maniac laugh here.) 10 reviews before I continue. R&R. Luv Phoenix.

Thanks to:

Ajrin

Blue Flaming Cheetah **(AN: sorry I can't make the chappies longer. I'm juggling with the end of school and other stories.)**

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

native-kitten

snowkitty11

nayrudreamcatcher

Skyriia


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

Previously on TROTP **

Kai went and told Megan that her daughter had finally come round. Megan burst through the doors without knocking and hugged her daughter. Elektra squirmed out of her mother's death grip.

"Sorry I worried you," Elektra said as she watched Kai leaned on the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"He's been keeping a watch over you," said Daisuke.

"Get lost," she growled. Kai felt pain and rejection in his heart. He straightened up and left.

"That wasn't very nice," Megan scolded. Elektra shrugged. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**

* * *

Now **

A couple of weeks later, Elektra was able to return to school. As she walked down the corridor next to Daisuke she felt like he was

hiding something. As they entered the classroom, the class was cheering her. She gave a questioning look at Daisuke. He smiled

and led her to her seat. As she passed tables she saw heaps of food on paper plates.

"Daisuke," Elektra yelled. Daisuke's smiled widened.

"Welcome back sis," he said.

"We're glad to have you back," the teacher said, walking into the classroom. Everyone gathered around her desk except for Kai.

"You're not afraid of me?" she asked.

"Why would they," Hilary smiled, "You protected them, saved them." Elektra smiled at her friend and talked of what happened.

Kai sighed as the class ended. He couldn't even get a second alone with Elektra. He sighed again as he walked up to Elektra's locker and placed something in it. He walked away as if nothing happened.

Elektra was smiling and laughing. She was happy that everyone still liked her. Tala met up with her at her class. He walked Hilary and Elektra to their lockers before going into the cafeteria with Tyson.

As Elektra opened her locker an envelope fell out and landed on the floor. She picked it up and studied her own name trying to find out who wrote it without opening it.

"Who's it from?" Hilary asked. Elektra shrugged as she turned it over and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a small letter which read:

_Dear Elektra_

_I'm sorry about what happened in the past. I should have told you straight up; instead I was stupid and didn't say anything. I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain that I had caused you and I'm sorry on behalf of my grandfather. Please don't turn me away. I have learnt a lot for you and I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me, please give me another chance. I promise you that I won't be like before. I just want you to know that I LOVE YOU._

_Kai._

Elektra's eyes begun to water. She gave the letter to Hilary so that she could read it and ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in the cubicle and cried at how stupid she was.

"Elektra," came Hilary's voice as she entered the bathroom. Elektra sniffed.

"Why do I have to love him?" she asked, sobbing. She wiped her eyes and unlocked the door.

"Oh Elektra," said Hilary as she pulled her friend out from the cubicle to give her a hug, "Love works in many ways." Elektra pulled away and wiped her eyes again.

"Thanks," she said as she walked to the sink to wash her face.

Elektra emerged from the bathroom with slightly puffy eyes. No one noticed except Tala.

"It's alright," Tala reassured her, hugging her. Hilary handed the letter back to Elektra. Elektra nodded at what Tala said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

TBC... **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** Sorry I haven't updated lately. Been busying working. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Ajrin

Fire Pheonix2

snowkitty11

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

Black Cat Red Phoenix

(Sorry if I missed anyone.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

Previously on TROTP **

"Elektra," came Hilary's voice as she entered the bathroom. Elektra sniffed.

"Why do I have to love him?" she asked, sobbing. She wiped her eyes and unlocked the door.

"Oh Elektra," said Hilary as she pulled her friend out from the cubicle to give her a hug, "Love works in many ways." Elektra pulled away and wiped her eyes again.

"Thanks," she said as she walked to the sink to wash her face.

Elektra emerged from the bathroom with slightly puffy eyes. No one noticed except Tala.

"It's alright," Tala reassured her, hugging her. Hilary handed the letter back to Elektra. Elektra nodded at what Tala said and kissed him on the cheek.

**

* * *

Now **

That Friday, Elektra invited her friends for a sleepover. Everyone was sleeping out on the living room as well as Daisuke and Elektra. They talked for hours until Elektra got bored at threw he pillow at Tala to shut him up. Tala looked at Elektra and smirked. He threw her pillow back at her. Everyone all had the same idea and ganged up on Elektra in a pillow fight. During the middle of the fight she remembered what Dale had said to her. She escaped and dragged Daisuke away.

"What?" he said.

"When I was, how should I put it, half dead, I was told that if I came back then I'd have to find other vampires, ones that have had their vampires genes bound so that they can't use them and stop vampire hunters from killing our kind? I have to hurt what I've protected all these years," said Elektra as she looked up at Daisuke.

"How do you know who the vampires are?" Daisuke asked.

"I was thinking that it has something to do with the beasts. There were other helping us, not just Dralion, Sapian and Dranzer, with the war. The question is who did they belong too?" Elektra asked.

"We'll find out when the time is right," he said. Elektra nodded and they went back to the others. They watched a movie before falling asleep.

* * *

Elektra woke up early the next morning. She went to her room and got dressed. On her bedside table was the letter Kai wrote. She sighed and left the mansion/castle. She drove her bike to Kai's. On that letter he said that he loved her, but anyone can write that they love someone and not mean it. She had to know exactly how he felt. 

"Can I see Kai?" Elektra asked the guard. The guard picked up the phone and begun talking. He hung up and few minutes later.

"Master Kai is waiting for you. You may go in," he said, opening the gates.

Elektra walked up to the door and rung the bell. One of the maids opened the door and allowed her in. The maid closed the door and led her up to Kai's bedroom. The maid knocked.

"Master Kai, Elektra is here," she said before walking away. Elektra opened the door and walked in. she found Kai lying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Hi," Elektra said ass he stood awkwardly in his room. Kai sat up and motioned her to sit down next to him.

"You're here because of that letter," he said rather then asked.

"How'd you know?' she asked curiously. Kai shrugged. An awkward silence fell between them.

"You said you love me. It's easy to write that you love someone on a piece of paper. How do I know that you're not joking?" Elektra asked a few seconds later.

"I wouldn't joke about love," he said as he reached out and brushed some of her blonde and red hair out of her face.

"Prove it. Prove it that you love me," she said. Kai cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As they parted, Elektra tried to hold back the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. Kai could see that and pulled her into a hug. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I should have never judged you because of your grandfather. I love you," she sobbed into his chest. Kai stroked her hair, soothing her.

"I love you too," he said, burying his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Elektra looked up at Kai. He wiped the tears away and smiled at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She stood up, kissed him on his forehead and walked out of the mansion. She started her bike and drove home with happiness in her heart.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Ajrin

Black Cat Red Phoenix

snowkitty11

(And anyone else who i missed)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

Previously on TROTP**

"You said you love me. It's easy to write that you love someone on a piece of paper. How do I know that you're not joking?" Elektra asked a few seconds later.

"I wouldn't joke about love," he said as he reached out and brushed some of her blonde and red hair out of her face.

"Prove it. Prove it that you love me," she said. Kai cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As they parted, Elektra tried to hold back the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes. Kai could see that and pulled her into a hug. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I should have never judged you because of your grandfather. I love you," she sobbed into his chest. Kai stroked her hair, soothing her.

"I love you too," he said, burying his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Elektra looked up at Kai. He wiped the tears away and smiled at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She stood up, kissed him on his forehead and walked out of the mansion. She started her bike and drove home with happiness in her heart.

**

* * *

Now**

Elektra woke her still sleeping friends up when she returned. They left a couple of hours later.

"Where were you this morning?" Daisuke asked after the last guest was gone.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know I was gone. I went to Kai's," Elektra replied. Daisuke looked at her. His look was asking her if they made up. Elektra nodded.

"The only thing we have to worry about now is the other vampires and the slayers," Elektra sighed. They still had no clue as to who the other vampires were and how they were going to help them activate their genes. Elektra spend the rest of the weekend researching on the internet for any clues as to who the others were.

* * *

They walked in school the following Monday.

"How about we ask over the p.a. system for the people the summoned the beasts to go to a deserted room?" Daisuke asked outside their classroom.

"We'll see," Elektra said as she pushed the door open. She greeted her friends and walked up to Kai.

"Me and Daisuke need your help," she said as she sat down next to him.

"With what?" he asked.

"Well there are people in this school that are actually vampires. Their vampire genes just haven't awoken yet. We need your help in finding them before vampire slayers do," she said out loud. Everyone in her room knew they: Kai, Elektra and Daisuke, were vampires thanks to the war and so she didn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

"Ok," he replied just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Elektra paid no attention to the work that was being set for the class. She was however looking at everyone, trying to find something in them that might tell her if they were one of the missing vampires or not. She inwardly groaned. Nothing. She detected nothing.

"Damn it," she said out loud. Everyone turned and looked at her.

She smiled shyly, "I got an answer wrong." Everyone turned back and continued what they were doing.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor after first lesson, Elektra turned to Hilary.

"Were you awake during the war?" Elektra asked.

"Yeah why?" Hilary asked, questioningly.

"Well this is going to sound stupid but did you happen to see where those other beasts came from?" Elektra asked.

"Well. Uh…one of them was from me. Don't ask how, the winged fox with 2 tails just appeared next to me," Hilary said.

"Really?" Elektra exclaimed. Hilary nodded.

"Come to my house after school. I can tell you more about the beast appearing," Elektra said. Hilary nodded again. Elektra happy that she had found one of the other vampires forgot to ask if anyone else was with her that had the same thing happen.

* * *

TBC…**

* * *

Royalphoenix: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I'm working and I've been trying to get into Uni, TAFE or collage. So yeah. Please forgive me. Anyways please join my Beyblade OC Forum. The link is on my profile. R&R. Luv Phoenix.**

Thanks to:

Fire Pheonix2

Ajrin

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

Black Cat Red Phoenix

(and to everyone who I forgot)


	8. Author's Notes

**royalphoenix:** hello ppls. sorry for not updating lately. the chapters will being coming out slowly because i'm juggling a lot of things at the moment: TAFE (i'm doing a diploma of nursing), work, assignment, driving lessons and a lot of other things. sorry. 

Luv Phoenix


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

Previously on TROTP**

As they walked down the corridor after first lesson, Elektra turned to Hilary.

"Were you awake during the war?" Elektra asked.

"Yeah why?" Hilary asked, questioningly.

"Well this is going to sound stupid but did you happen to see where those other beasts came from?" Elektra asked.

"Well. Uh…one of them was from me. Don't ask how, the winged fox with 2 tails just appeared next to me," Hilary said.

"Really?" Elektra exclaimed. Hilary nodded.

"Come to my house after school. I can tell you more about the beast appearing," Elektra said. Hilary nodded again. Elektra happy that she had found one of the other vampires forgot to ask if anyone else was with her that had the same thing happen.

**

* * *

Now**

Elektra walked into the cafeteria with Hilary. She passed up on the food and summoned Daisuke to go to her. She sat down with Kai and Daisuke appeared a few seconds later.

"I've found one," she said happily.

"Who?" both Kai and Daisuke said in unison.

"Hilary," Elektra smiled.

"How'd you find out?" Kai asked.

"I kinda asked her if she saw anything," Elektra said, now laughing.

"Kai, good luck with Elektra. At least you'll never get bored with her around," Daisuke said to Kai while his sister continued her laughing. Elektra glared at Daisuke and hit him across the head.

"I heard that," she growled. Daisuke sheepishly grinned.

"Anyways, I've asked Hilary to come home with me today. Kai you can come in you want," Elektra said as she stood up and went to her locker to get ready for her next lesson.

* * *

Elektra was too happy to concentrate on the lessons. After school they all met up in the school's parking lot. Hilary got into Daisuke's car while Elektra sat behind Kai on his bike. They arrived at Daisuke's and Elektra's house. They all piled into her room. She turned the computer on without talking and searched the net for the described beast. The other 3 were playing bullshit/cheat on her bed.

A few minutes later a smiled appeared on her lips.

"Found it," she exclaimed. Everyone threw down their cards and crowded around her to read the article.

"…a silver winged white fox with 2 tails named Ferox is a beast that prefers female vampires to control it. Not much is known about this beast as it is hardly in battle but it has the powers of water and it is said to nearly be as powerful as Dralion, the legendary vampire's beast."

"So that means that I am a vampire?" Hilary asked shocked.

"Yep," Elektra said, "now just to figure out how to unleash your vampire side." Elektra turned around.

"Well have to ask mum," Daisuke said. Elektra nodded. Daisuke walked out of the room and went to get Megan.

* * *

Daisuke re-entered the room with Megan right behind.

"Daisuke said you had something important to tell me," Megan said, looking at her daughter.

"Hilary is a vampire. How do we unleash her vampiric powers?" Elektra asked.

"Ok. Stand in a circle around Hilary," Megan said as she took her place in the circle.

"You need at least 4 vampires to do this. Join hands." Everyone except Hilary obeyed, "Close your eyes and concentrate on your vampiric energy flowing into Hilary, unleashing her vampire side." Megan, Kai, Elektra and Daisuke closed their eyes and concentrated. A red aura surrounded Elektra, a black aura surrounded Kai, a blue aura surrounded Daisuke and a purple aura surrounded Megan. The auras joined together and surrounded Hilary. Hilary closed her eyes as she felt something inside her change. She felt 2 fangs grow in her mouth. She opened her eyes and found that every sense was heightened.

"Whoa," Hilary said as she became thirsty.

"She'll have to drink from one of you," Megan said before disappearing out of the room.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix: There's chappie 8 for ya. Thanks to all my reviewers, i'm too lazy to list you all. R&R. Luv Phoenix.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **The Return of the Princess

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **M

**Chapter:** 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are the characters that do NOT appear in beyblades and of course this plot.

**Summary:** Numerous human vampire slayers have risen while Elektra fights a battle with herself. Is her only option to hurt that of which she has protected for years?

**

* * *

AN: _Important_ note at the bottom** note at the bottom**

* * *

Previously on TROTP**

Hilary closed her eyes as she felt something inside her change. She felt 2 fangs grow in her mouth. She opened her eyes and found that every sense was heightened.

"Whoa," Hilary said as she became thirsty.

"She'll have to drink from one of you," Megan said before disappearing out of the room.

**

* * *

Now**

"Well who's she going to feed off of?" Daisuke asked.

Elektra sighed before going up to Hilary, "You owe me girl." Elektra bit into her own wrist and held it out for Hilary. Hilary shook her head.

"You have to unless you want to go mad with blood lust," Elektra said. Hilary sighed before grabbing Elektra's wrist.

"This is going to look so wrong," Hilary whispered but the other 3 all heard.

"Who cares just drink," Daisuke said. Hilary brought Elektra's wrist to her mouth and took as much as she needed.

"Better?" Kai asked. Hilary nodded as Elektra watched her wrist heal.

"You're half vampire," Elektra said.

"What about my parents?" Hilary asked, "Won't they have to know?"

"More than likely, it was your parents' that bound your vampiric half," Kai said as he sat on the bed, "and more than likely they did it to themselves as well."

"Thankyou," Hilary smiled.

"You're going to need training," Daisuke said as he looked at Hilary, "You're a newly revived vampire. Your skills need honing. Vampire slayers are rising up. I'll help with that. Follow me." Daisuke left the room with Hilary behind him.

Elektra laid on the bed.

"One down. Four to go," Elektra sighed. Kai watched as Elektra stared off into space. He leaned down and captured her lips in a playful kiss. Elektra's ruby red eyes looked at him before she pounced on him and instead landing on him she had jumped too far and fell of the bed.

"Ow," she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. Kai laughing at her.

Elektra pouted at him, "Meanie."

Kai rolled his eyes as Elektra got up and sat back down on the bed.

"Damn. I'm thirsty," she said.

"Drink from me," Kai offered.

"No. I think I'll go find a vampire slayer," she said without thinking. Kai looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know what you just said?" he asked her, "You want to drink from a vampire slayer."

Elektra sighed and said to herself, "It was bound to happen."

"What was?" Kai asked as her placed an arm around her waist.

"That I'd think about drinking from a human," Elektra said sadly. She stood up.

"I'm going to find a food," said smiled. Kai followed her.

* * *

2 bats flew into the woods looking for their food. One of the bats found a sick/injured animal and dove. It transformed into Elektra. Kai followed her. They bit down on the animal sucking the blood from it while putting it out of its misery. Elektra stood up and looked at Kai before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked ash Elektra drew closer.

"You have blood on your chin sweetie," Elektra said before licking the blood off.

"Thanks," Kai said as he kissed Elektra on the lips, tasting the fresh blood that was still left on her lips. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her to not her house but to his.

**(Lemon)**

Kai gentle placed her on his bed. Elektra smiled as she watched him take off his jacket. Elektra licked her lips as his shirt had followed the jacket's course: on the floor. Kai crawled onto the bed and placed a series of butterfly kisses on her neck. He could feel the blood running in her veins. She took her shirt off as Kai captured her lips again. Their pants were the next to go and now they were only in their underwear. Both of them seeing the desire for one another in their eyes. Soon the underwear was also on the floor.

Kai kissed passionately then roughly. One of his fangs pierced her bottom lip yet she didn't care. All she wanted was Kai. She licked his neck, sending him shivers. He positioned himself before entering her. She had never felt so alive as she did now. Now she knew whey vampires loved sex so much. She kissed Kai on the lips before moving her head back to his throat and he did the same. Together they bit down on each other and drank from each other putting more pleasure into it making them reach the climax. Neither was willing to give up, yet all good things had to come to an end. Kai pulled out of her and smiled.

**(End Lemon)**

"Love you," Elektra whispered and Kai laid down next to her. He pulled her closer.

"I love you to, my lil vampire," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. Kai licked the bit mark her had given her. Elektra fell asleep with a smile on her lips and _her_ vampire holding her tight.

* * *

TBC...**

* * *

Royalphoenix: sorry to do this but I'm putting this story on hiatus. I've lost my interest in it. I WON'T delete it though in case I regain interest. It would help if you gave me some ideas. R&R. Luv Phoenix.**


End file.
